brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.6.1-Acesius
Brick!club 1.6.1 - 1.6.2 in which hugo is not a doctor and you get hit in the face with my javert feels sorry That handful of snow applied to her bare skin between her shoulder-blades had brought about a sudden suppression of perspiration, as a consequence of which the malady which had been smouldering within her for many years was violently developed at last. …right, sure hugo. the snow made her… stop sweating? which suppressed her immune system? what is diseases we’ll forgive him since it’s an important plot device have we been told if madeljean remembers javert from toulon or is he just an irritatingly persistant policeman? It was evident to any one acquainted with that clear, upright, sincere, honest, austere, and ferocious conscience, that Javert had but just gone through some great interior struggle. Javert had nothing in his soul which he had not also in his countenance. man hugo likes his great interior struggles I suppose they make for great songs oh javert bb you wear your heart on your heart and never lie not even to yourself because you can’t even fathom doing something unlawful or dishonest (this is all you have lived for, this is all you have known) …this savage in the service of civilization… Like violent people in general, he was subject to abrupt changes of opinion. all this talk about javert being a savage and a violent person but super self-discliplined keeps giving me sam vimes feels like when he talks about having the beast inside him that he can use if necessary but he controls himself because he keeps the peace, gods dammit, that’s what he’s for, to uphold the law and he’s not very educated and a bit bit of an outsider but he’s good at what he does and he knows there’s something dark inside him and he’s terrified of what he’s capable of (especially after the whole summoning dark thing) so he clings tight to the law with javert it’s his own origin and upbringing that he desperately tries to distance himself from the difference being, of course, that javert is all rigid adherence and judging everyone harshly including himself because he doesn’t know any other way to be while vimes recognises that sometimes the law itself is flawed and that he sometimes has to determine what’s right although I suppose javert does get there in the end and we all know how that turns out halfway between god and the law anyone? /end discworld rant 'the strength of your loins' pfffft *immature snickering* On leaving the galleys, this Jean Valjean, as it appears, robbed a bishop; then he committed another theft, accompanied with violence, on a public highway on the person of a little Savoyard. why is he still accused of robbing the bishop? didn’t that get smoothed over? To climb a wall, to break a branch, to purloin apples, is a mischievous trick in a child; for a man it is a misdemeanor; for a convict it is a crime. Robbing and housebreaking—it is all there. It is no longer a question of correctional police; it is a matter for the Court of Assizes. It is no longer a matter of a few days in prison; it is the galleys for life. good grief the criminal system doesn’t believe in redemption, does it? madeljean, master of the quick subject change 'oh you found valjean did you well I don't care at all nope you should go and talk to this bloke about his gutters when did you say you were going again?' the pretending to be busy and his whole little speech here just feels like he’s all inwardly flustered and it’s adorable Good God! it is very easy to be kind; the difficulty lies in being just. oh javert bb but you don’t see that there is a difference between what is just and what is right the law isn’t infallible sometimes people can better themselves if given half a chance oops I just had an intense flashback to that one scene in lion king II when simba is talking to kovu Scar couldn’t let go of his hate, and in the end, it destroyed him… sometimes what’s left behind can grow better than the generation before, if given a chance. and the little plant growing under the dust oops I feel a meta rant about redemption coming on somebody stop me hello I’m lauren I compare les mis to disney movies at the slightest provocation I have arms. I will till the soil; it makes no difference to me. he’d make a p. great soldier actually but can you imagine javert as a farmer omg wait does arms mean weapons or limbs here